Chambers
by Zandrel
Summary: In the episode 'The God You Know," what happens during and after the jail scene with Xena, Ares and Eve. X/A


**All Xena:Warrior Princess characters do not belong to me. This story if for entertainment purposes only.**

**Rated: MA**

**Warnings: Sex decipered between a Man and a Women.**

**Authors Note: I felt Ares/Kevin Smith(R.I.P) was underused in the episode 'The God You Know' so this is my way of making up for it ;)**

**Feed the bard: please review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

She looked over at him, he was still leaning on the bars, his bare, muscled back facing her. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his toned form.

"Ares..."

"What do you want, Xena? Theres nothing more you can do. You've lost your power to kill gods, it's done, it's finished."

"Its ok, Aphrodite's not going to die..."

"And what if its not just about her," he turned to face her, gripping her shoulders. "What if it's about you? What if you get killed?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you know me. I'm not going to get killed. I went up against your whole family for Gaia's sake!"

It was then, she noticed his sad look. As much as he hated his family, she finally realised that it had pained him to watch them all be slaughter by her hand.

"Xena...don't. Just..."

He sounded so broken that she couldn't help herself, she tried and tried but couldn't help it. She kissed him. It was meant to be a soft, affectionate kiss but it ended up turning into one of forceful passion.

His hands travelled over the back of her black, seductive bra and down to grip her waist, pulling her closer. Involuntarily, she moaned against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She parted her lips slightly and his tongue slipped in. It was warm and sent electrical charges through her body, leaving her breathless.

A small cough echoed from the other side of the room, it was just enough to break them out of the trance.

Turning to her daughter, Xena started to speak:

"Eve, sorry. We shouldn't have...I shouldn't have..."

The girl shook her head.

"No mother, it's okay... Just uhhh..." she rubbed her temples as if trying to remove the scene that had just unfolded before her.

"I'll go," the Warrior said, walking up to give her daughter a hug. "I'll see you later, Eve."  
"Goodbye mother."

She started to walk away when a broken voice hit her from behind:

"Xena..."

She spun around and looked the God dead in the eye. That was all she needed.

"Come with me," she commanded and Ares followed her out of the cell like a lost puppy.

They snuck around all the guards until they made it to her personal chambers.

She slipped off her coat and mask/helmet and threw them lightly onto the chair.

They faced each other and straight away their lips met in a scalding, bruising kiss. He dropped his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily. He put his hand around the back of his Princess' neck and whispered in her ear:

"I want you."

She pushed off his vest then ran her hands over his toned, sexy chest, revelling in the feel of him. He moved the loose hairs falling over her visage and kissed her again. He kissed her chin, jaw line then down her neck to the soft skin above her breast. She arched into him and threw her head back, giving him better access. Ares moved his hands up and unclasped her bra then slowly slipped it off then untied the black see through garment covering her waist. All that was left was her panties and his pants. He pushed her gently onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her, making sure not to 'crush' her with his weight.

He lightly traced her nipples with his two index fingers then rolled her full breasts in the palm of his large hands. Xena moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, getting a good grip and clinging to him once he took her right nipple into his mouth, teased it then nipped at it gently, she raised her hips and rubbed against him. He changed breasts, lightly licking and biting then squeezing it in between his fingers.

His hand trailed down to the centre of her desire. The God started to rub her clit through her garment, she wriggled and moaned again. She wanted him so bad to properly touch her there but he just continued to rub her lightly along her slit, her white-knuckled grip on the sheets showing her anticipation.

He lifted his face up, looking at her so lovingly she thought she could see small tears form at the very corners of his eyes as he tried to memorise her face and body so open and vulnerable to him. He once again, leaned down and kissed her, gently nipping at her bottom lip, drawing the slightest bit of metallic tasting blood. He squeezed her breast and continued to rub her clit. Xena's breathing was heavy and she pulled away then whispered in his ear, lciking it, sending shivers up his spine:

"Take it off..."

Straight away, the ex-War God literally ripped them off her body. Suddenly, she flipped them over so she was on top and she sat against his hard cock and grinded into him. Xena lowered her face down next to, she could feel the throbbing through the leathers. Using her teeth, she undid his belt then sill using her mouth peeled his pants off his body. His hard member was now fully exposed to the cool night air travelling through the open window and she gave a soft kiss to the head, making his hips jerk up towards her.

She looked at it for a second, remembering their first time together, absently wondering if this would be as good. She then clasped her hand around it and started pumping up and down.  
"You know when...I said...before...how I fantasize...This is so much better... than my dreams..." he panted out, short of breath. She sealed his lips with a kiss and breathed huskily against her lover's mouth:

"I know...I want you too..."

She continued pumping, squeezing it and kissing it until she finally felt his balls tighten and his body shake with orgasm. Letting him calm down, she continued to slowly grind against his crotch until he flipped them over, pinning her under him, his rod pressed against her hip. He started to go hard again when she moved to the left slightly and rubbed the head against her opening.  
He groaned, she wriggled.

Moving down her body until he was at the centre of her heat and desire. He blew lightly on her swollen lips then used his tongue to open them. He kissed her thighs, obviously avoiding the one area when she needed him most desperately. She buckled into his face when he finally gave her a long lick. Probing her hole with his tongue, he flicked it over her throbbing love button then circled it. The then slammed two fingers inside her. Groaning, she was like putty in his hands and once he thought she was wet enough, he positioned himself over her and slipped his cock into her wet hole. She gasped at he filled her and he didn't move for a second to let her adjust to the sheer size of him.

They thrusted together, finding a rhythm and settling into it. They kissed again and Ares' Princess wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands rested on her slim waist.

"Gods Ares!... I've missed you so much..." she cried out, breathing laboured, beads of sweat forming on her brow and under her breasts.

He grunted as they continued to thrust until finally, he felt her walls tighten around him and that was it. He was gone, crying out her name as he came, not caring who in the damn castle heard them.

"Xena! Gods, Xena...I...I...love you..."

They finished up and lay together in bliss, holding each other close.

"Xena, please, just...leave this. Come with me...don't worry about Caligula...just stay with me..."

She sighed, "Ares..."

"No, just don't say no, I can't handle hearing that anymore," he said then buried his head in her hair and she softly, comfortingly ran her fingers up and down his spine.

He looked her in the eyes, remember every detail of her face and of her blue moons. Ares rested his forehead against hers and finally built up the courage to speak:

"I love you."

She looked at him eyes wide, "Ares... you know I can't say it back..."

"And why not, huh? Because you're scared, is that why? Oh come on, Princess, I thought you were better than that. We just had sex and you still won't admit you love me?!"

"Ares, please... I'm so sorry..." her tone was so broken that it made him stop in his anger outburst and look at her again.

He saw love...

"I'm sorry I just, I never want to loose you. Thats why I gave up my godhood because it wasn't worth having it if you weren't there to make my eternity just that little better..."

"Me too.." she said softly and he held his breath, taking in this new information.

"Ares...?"

"Yes?"

"I would if I could," she said.

And that was the only confirmation he needed to know she really did love him and they would for all of eternity...

FIN****


End file.
